Truth and Dare
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: Tsuna, Enma, Reborn and Tsuna's guardians are forced to play truth or dare by this crazy KHR fangirl. (slight yaoi and all 27,0027 etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare!

Normal=Japanese italics:Italianbold=Russian

Characters:tsuna,enma,tsuna's guardians,reborn and more coming soon!

To ask Tsuna if his day was horrible,it was an understatement.

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.

The vongola decimo,more known as Tsuna,felt an unbearable pain in his head as he sleepily opened his eyes.'What did I do last night?''Tsuna wondered but his thoughts disappeared once he saw a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"an (girly) ear piercing scream made the guadians shoot out of metal cages?

"Jyuudaime!What happened?"Gokudera screamed,taking out his dynamites.

"Who are you herbivore,"A chilly voice shook as everyone turned their eyes to the mysterious figure.

"Aww,I just wanted to play a game with you guys!"a teasing voice came from this girl who wore a white shirt that had a name tag with the name'lizzy'.

"What game?"the guardians asked all having weapons by their side.

"Truth or Dare!"the girl named 'lizzy' yelled.

The group turned to each other and each had a thought in their mind.

"Fusosososo~this seems fun,"

"If bossu is doing this,"

"No way in h**l am I playing this fu**ing game!"

"Why not?"

"Hmph,"

"The amazing ..."

"Let's play to the EXTREME!"

"Why not?"Tsuna stared at Jyuudaime as if he just loses his marbles.

"Let the BLOODY Truth or Dare begin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So?How was it?It is the first time for me writing fanfiction and my writing actually sucks but I hoped you liked it!Constructive critisism is encouraged and please suggests which pairing to !再见!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating! I was focusing on Korea's true self so I did not do this! Enough delaying, let's start the chapter!

000000

"Here you!" Lizzy passed a hat to Hibari. As much as he hated to be bossed around, he took out a small slip of paper and read it aloud.

"Let the herbivores destroy MY school for ten minutes **without** calling them herbivore or hitting them!" Hibari gave a threatening stare to Lizzy as she just ignored it.

"Too bad! It is a dare!"

After a whole of ten minutes (and restraining Hibari from killing students), the school looked like it just escaped hell and came back."Herbivores," Hibari muttered under his breath.

"Tsuna! It is your turn!" The overenegetic Lizzy yelled. The vongola boss took out a slip of paper and read it softly,

"Sing 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift," Tsuna reapetedly read the slip of paper but the words just stayed there.

"B-but it is a girl song! I can't sing it!" Tsuna protested.

"Too bad!" Lizzy stuck out a tongue.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows killed your light

I remember you said...

"I can't do it!" The brunette screamed as he ran away from the group.

0000

Tsuna is going to have to do a forfeit!

Suggest what he has to do and other dares or truths!

Suggest the pairings as well!

Bye! See you next time!


	3. Mukuro's death

I have not been updating and I am SO SORRY! But I will just get to the point BUT first,

Me: Tsuna san please come here.

Tsuna: yes?

Me: do the disclaimer please

Tsuna: Hetanyofan555 does not own Katekyo hitman reborn.

00000

"Since we have been doing dares, let's do truths!" Lizzy said.

"Tsuna chan you have to-oh yeah he's not here." "Okay MUKURO!"

The pineapple headed man woke to the horrible high pitch scream.

"WHAT!" The not so happy guardian shouted. ( I will just make Mukuro not happy when he awakes.)

"What do you mean by possessing the Vongola Decimo? Please elaborate. By Guest san," Lizzy replied.

"By claiming him mine, kissing him ...(the rest is really dirty stuff so don't ask)" Mukuro spoke going into dream state mode and slowly turning to jelly.

The rest of the guardians ( including Enma) starting blushing like crazy or preparing to kill Mukuro.

"Big brother!"

"You pineapple head!"

"How could you think of such things to the EXTREME!"

"Die, herbivore."

And so Mukuro died.

000

Hi! This was an extremely short para and I am so sorry but Tsuna will appear in the next one. (tsuna wasn't in this one, but he is really lucky.)

Suggest some dares or truths and Byeeeee!


End file.
